As the number of Internet users grows, security problems on the Internet have gained increasing attention. Products made by Internet companies are vulnerable to malicious capture attack. This malicious capture also increases noise flow considerably, causing excessive stress on a server.
In related technologies, a policy of access denial is implemented on user addresses which perform overly frequent accesses. However, each denied user address possibly corresponds to a large number of users. Therefore, there is a great possibility that adoption of the policy may impact the access by a large number of regular users.